This invention relates to a full face decorative applique and a method for applying same.
At various times throughout the year, especially at Halloween, it is traditional for both children and adults to dress in costumes and often to wear masks which not only enhance the costume but hide the wearer's identity. There were several serious drawbacks to conventional masks which full face appliques overcome. Not only are traditional masks warm to wear but they are often confining and restrict movement. In place of masks, some people apply makeup directly to their face in order to create a more realistic effect. It is time consuming and often expensive to apply effective makeup and many, especially children, lack the artistic talent and patience to achieve the desired effect.
It has now been discovered that the effect of professional makeup and/or a mask can be achieved using a sectioned full face applique which is preprinted with a mask or artistic design.
Prior to this invention, decorative products consisting mainly of hypoallergenic self adhesive "decals" were available. These decals consisted of two separate decorative sections for application about the eye and upper cheek areas of the face. Each decal had an opening for the eyes. These decals were backed with a hypoallergenic adhesive and were printed using non-toxic inks and were attached to an easily removable backing. Once the decal was removed from the backing, the backing material and any excess decal material were discarded. The decal was applied to the face by starting at the bridge of the nose and working outwards. These prior art decals as shown in FIG. 1 consists mainly of two eye sections and were available in different colors and various artistic designs and shapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means and method for applying a design to the entire face not simply to a small area of the face. The result is a full face applique which is not only effective and realistic but inexpensive and easy to apply and wear.